Oberyn Martell II.
Oberyn Martell II. is a Vandal and the son of Quentin and Jane Martell making him a member of House Martell. Oberyn has two siblings in the form of Doran, and Krella Martell of which Doran is the logitimat patriarch of House Martell but due to a bad case of gout he is barely seen outside of the House Martell estates and has thus allowed Oberyn to be the face of House Martell, his sister Krella is a kind and gentle noblewomen that has raised many of the children of House Martell. Oberyn Martell has never married or had any legitmate children, but he does have eight bastard children, called the "Snow Snakes", the four youngest of which by his current paramour Ellaria Sand of House Sand. Oberyn Martell II. was born in Lucerne Hold, and being a member of House Martell meant that he wouldn't want for anything but he chose a different path. In his youth, Oberyn was fostered at Sandstone, where he trained alongside the members of the powerful House Yronwoods. At sixteen, Oberyn was found in bed with the paramour of Lord Ormond Yronwood, so the lord challenged him to a duel. The duel was to first blood, given the prince’s youth and high birth, and both took cuts. Lord Ormond's wounds festered and killed him. Oberyn has been known as the "Red Viper" ever since by friends and foes alike since, due to rumors that he fought the duel with a poisoned blade. Following this despite the calls from his parents to return to Lucerne Oberyn traveled extensively in Westros, where he learned much about poisons and perhaps even darker arts. He had studied at the Citadel, going so far as to forge six links of a maester's chain before he grew bored. He had soldiered in the Disputed Lands across the Narrow Sea, riding with the Second Sons for a time before forming his own company. It is said that he beds both men and women, and has begotten bastard girls all over Europe. The Sand Snakes, men call them. During his travels as the members of the "Sand Snakes" grew he constantly sought them out, and each one was sent back to Lucerne where they live under the last name of Sand in the small vassal House Sand but all known them to be a member of House Martell. Shortly after the Invasion of Westbridge Oberyn Martell would become the Lord of House Martell following the death of his brother finally from the gout that had afflicted him for much of his adult life, and in this position he appeared a recluse to outsiders but in fact he was gaining influence with his vassals and working on increasing the weaker position of his family. When Westros was going up in flames it was Oberyn Martell that volunteered the forces of House Martell to engage the enemy in return for the spoils they recieved and a port along the Bolten side of the Rhine River. Agreeing with the requests from Oberyn Martell II. the forces of House Martell would land near Grandlen and move east towards the siege of Karhold. Finding the forces of House Starke embroiled in a tough siege they would provide much needed reinforcements to the eastern part of the siege and broke past the first tier of walls and took control of the wealthy district of the town capturing much of the remaining House Karstark allied nobles. Oberyn would be devestated during the fighting by the death of his sister Krenna Martell of whom fell fighting in a duel against a Karstark man. History Early History : "I’ll tell you a secret, something they don’t teach you in your temple. The gods envy us. They envy us because we’re mortal, because any moment might be our last. Everything is more beautiful because we’re doomed. You will never be lovelier than you are now, and we will never be here again." : -Oberyn Martell II. Oberyn Martell II. was born in Lucerne Hold, and being a member of House Martell meant that he wouldn't want for anything but he chose a different path. In his youth, Oberyn was fostered at Sandstone, where he trained alongside the members of the powerful House Yronwoods. House Yronwoods Main Article : House Yronwoods At sixteen, Oberyn was found in bed with the paramour of Lord Ormond Yronwood, so the lord challenged him to a duel. The duel was to first blood, given the prince’s youth and high birth, and both took cuts. Lord Ormond's wounds festered and killed him. Oberyn has been known as the "Red Viper" ever since by friends and foes alike since, due to rumors that he fought the duel with a poisoned blade. Travelling Following this despite the calls from his parents to return to Lucerne Oberyn traveled extensively in Westros, where he learned much about poisons and perhaps even darker arts. He had studied at the Citadel, going so far as to forge six links of a maester's chain before he grew bored. He had soldiered in the Disputed Lands across the Narrow Sea, riding with the Second Sons for a time before forming his own company. It is said that he beds both men and women, and has begotten bastard girls all over Dorne. The Sand Snakes, men call them. During his travels as the members of the "Sand Snakes" grew he constantly sought them out, and each one was sent back to Lucerne where they live under the last name of Sand in the small vassal House Sand but all known them to be a member of House Martell. Return When his older brother became to be reduced more and more by the gout Oberyn returned to Lucerne where he decided to lead the house publically since his brother no longer could. In control of House Martell he became somewhat a recluse, but he was silently gaining the influence of the House Martell vassals, and was expanding their personal forces for what he knew would be an eventual deployment by William. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Family Members House Martell1.jpg|Quentin Martell - Father|link=House Martell House Martell1.jpg|Jane Martell - Mother|link=House Martell Doran Martell.jpg|Doran Martell - Brother|link=Doran Martell House Martell1.jpg|Krella Martell - Sister|link=House Martell Ellaria Sand1.jpg|Elllaria Sand - Paramour|link=Ellaria Sand House Martell1.jpg|Obara Snow - Daughter|link=Obara Daughter House Martell1.jpg|Nymeria Snow - Daughter|link=Nymeria Snow House Martell1.jpg|Tyene Snow - Daughter|link=Tyene Snow House Martell1.jpg|Sarella Snow - Sarella Snow|link=Sarella Snow House Martell1.jpg|Loreza Sand - Daughter|link=Loreza Sand House Martell1.jpg|Dorea Sand - Daughter|link=Dorea Sand House Martell1.jpg|Obella Sand - Daughter|link=Obella Sand House Martell1.jpg|Ellia Sand - Daughter |link=Ellia Sand House Martell1.jpg|Ellaria Sand - Daughter |link=Ellaria Sand Relationships Leven Martell See Also : Leven Martell Leven and Oberyn Martell were not especially close while she was young as he was constantly away, and when he did return home for his brief times she was in Lucerne at the Academy. Their relationship grew after his return for good during the days following the Journey, and during this time as her father got sicker and sicker, she came to look at her uncle as a father of sorts. Oberyn would knight her for her valor during the Journey, and together he joined her in swearing his oaths to the King of Lucerne as he was the new Grand Lord of House Martell as his brother Doran had secretly stepped down with only a select few knowing how close to death Doran truly was. Oberyn worked alongside Leven Martell to have his bastard daughters turned into a bastardy Knightly Order and this was the final element to the true growth of their relationship. Oberyn Martell would be convinsed by Leven to journey again and this led to Oberyn travelling to Bolten where he led the Martell forces into the attack on Karhold. Category:House Martell Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:Patriarch